desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Walk on the Grass
"Don't Walk on the Grass" is the 117th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan & Bree Bree is starting to fall in love with Karl so she decides to end the affair. Karl gives Bree his grandmother's brooch because he found the perfect woman and tells Bree he loves her. That night, Bree and Orson go over to Susan's for dinner and she reminds Orson she hates public displays of affection. Susan sees the brooch on Bree and tells her it belonged to her but she lost it 10 years ago during the divorce. When Karl shows up to drop Julie off, Susan shows him the brooch and when Orson asks her where Bree got it, she lies and says she bought it at an antique shop. After finding out Karl yelled at Susan for losing the brooch, Bree gives it back to Susan. The next day, Bree confronts Karl about the brooch and reminds him they are done. Karl proposes to Bree and tells her he is a different person now and that she should think it over. Bree manages to get Susan to talk about the positive things about Karl and gives the brooch back to Bree. Bree tells Karl that she wants to marry the new Karl and that he should focus on getting her a divorce. She informs him that the new Karl needs to show up soon because if she is going to marry him, he needs to prove he is worth the consequences. The next morning, Orson visits the antique shop and learns that Bree lied about where she got the brooch as the shop only sells furniture. Lynette Early in the morning, Tom arrives home with two drunk college guys because they could not go home to their parents in that condition. Lynette gets upset because Tom went to a bar instead of studying at the library. Lynette reminds Tom that he is not going back to college just to have a second childhood and is there for school only. Gaby tells Lynette she has been getting bigger and wants to help her lose the weight by going for a run every morning. Lynette finds out Tom is at a party and when she goes to find him, the two guys that Tom brought home inform her that Tom is only doing stuff for them because they gave him the answers to the midterm as they have connections with the math department. Tom reveals to Lynette that he is failing the class and that is why he cheated on the midterm. Lynette tells him that he is setting a bad example and he reminds Lynette she is doing the same thing by lying to Gaby and Carlos about the pregnancy. He tells her that in order to survive they need to break the rules and warns Lynette that she is not better than him. Gabrielle Gaby and Carlos are at the Fairview Elementary Thanksgiving play watching Juanita. Gaby tells Carlos that Juanita is not a good actress so she picks out a kid they can pretend is their own. When Juanita has trouble pronouncing "persecution", she gets frustrated and uses a four-letter swear word. Later, Gaby and Carlos are meeting with the principal and she informs them that as punishment Juanita will have to write a letter of apology to the other classmates and family members who heard the swear word, will not be able to participate in the final two performances of the Thanksgiving pageant, and will be on cafeteria cleaning duty for the next two weeks. Gaby thinks it is going overboard and the Principal says they have a zero tolerance policy for profanity. The principal questions Gaby's parenting skills so she pulls Juanita out of school and swears at the principal. Later, Carlos informs Gaby that she will have to home school Juanita and Gaby reluctantly agrees. Carlos tells Gaby that Juanita blames her for getting her pulled out of school. Gaby tells Juanita that she was only trying to defend her but learns that Juanita thinks of her as a bad mother. Katherine Katherine visits Susan to apologize for her behavior and wants things to go back to normal. After Katherine suggests Susan and Mike invite her over for a barbecue, Susan tells her that because of everything that happened a barbecue will not happen. Katherine gets upset and informs Susan that she will have to sue Susan for reckless endangerment. Afraid of being sued, she agrees to invite Katherine over for brunch. Katherine goes over to Angie's to let her know the plan is working but she sees Angie looking at a picture of her mother who she says died. That night, Katherine calls Mike claiming to have a leak in her master bathroom but tells her he will stop by the next day. When he tells Susan it was Katherine, she tells him to get over there right away. Susan goes with Mike which catches Katherine by surprise. Katherine lies and has Mike fix the garbage disposal instead. Curious, Susan goes into Katherine's bedroom and sees rose petals scattered around the room and lit candles. Katherine catches her and Susan accuses her of trying to seduce Mike but she informs Susan that she does this every night. Knowing it is a lie, Susan starts to call Mike since he used to spend the night so Katherine starts frantically blowing out all the candles and flushing the rose petals. They get into a fight and end up falling into the bathtub with Susan holding Katherine under the water. Katherine overhears Angie talking to her mother on a pre-paid cellphone but she lies and says its her mother-in-law. Later, Angie informs Susan that Katherine cannot be trusted and is dangerous. When Angie asks Susan if she knew where Katherine was the night of Julie's attack, Susan wonders why she would hurt Julie. Angie tells her that she just married Mike and puts the idea that since it was dark and a woman came out of the house, Katherine did not know it was Julie but thought it was Susan. Trivia *The title of the episode comes from an Anyone Can Whistle song, "Everybody Says Don't." *Although credited, Maiara Walsh (Ana Solis), Charlie Carver (Porter Scavo), Joshua Logan Moore (Parker Scavo), Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo), Mason Vale Cotton (MJ Delfino) and Daniella Baltodano (Celia Solis) are absent from this episode. Bloopers * Katherine speaked with Susan in a blue dress, then with Angie in an orange sweater and white pants, but said, that she talked to Susan just now. International Titles *German: Strafe muss sein (There Must Be a Punishment) *Italian: Regole e conseguenze (Rules and consequences) *French: L'école est finie (The School is Over) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6